Azn Bad Boys
The , or just the ABB, are a major gang based in Brockton Bay. Their gang colors are red and green.Gestation 1.3 ''Modus operandi'' The ABB was based out of the east end of the city,I knew who these guys were. They were members from the local gang that left the tags ‘Azn Bad Boys', ABB for short, all over the East end of the city. - Excerpt from Gestation 1.3 mainly in the area known as the Docks. In Brockton Bay, going east took you to one of two places. You either ended up at the Docks, or you ended up at the Boardwalk. Because most areas of the Docks were not the sort of place that you just breezed through, given the vagrants, gang members and general crime, I stuck to main roads leading past the Docks and to the Boardwalk. - Agitation 3.1Interlude 2 They were mainly known for pressuring all young Asians in that part of the city to join; this was unusual, as most Asian gangs will recruit from a single ethnicity.Excerpt from Gestation 1.3 The ABB commits crimes such as theft, protection rackets, peddling contraband, prostitution and sexual slavery.The Docks are ripe for the taking. The location’s worth as much money as you’d get downtown. It’s the go to place if you want to buy black market. Sex, drugs, violence. And the locals are already used to paying protection money. It’s just a matter of changing who they pay to. - Excerpt from Interlude 2Lung has a high classification but a relatively low level of ambition. He had one powered minion (until early 2011 when he recruited Bakuda) and sought primarily to hold the docks as his territory. He ruled like a lesser king, had prostitutes and sex slaves, a protection racket and drug dealing, but he wasn’t fighting for a footing downtown. For all his (potential) power, he’d settled into a role as a street thug and gang leader. In terms of actual fighting, he also has to hold his own long enough to transform, and that’s sometimes tricky. - Comment by Wildbow on Cell 22.4 Structure Along with Empire Eighty-Eight, the Azn Bad Boys was one of the most powerful gangs in Brockton Bay. Despite having far fewer capes than the E88, the ABB was considered an equal threat, mainly thanks to the powers of Lung and Oni Lee. Like any gang it is effectively a tyranny held together by intimidation and murder. Bakuda was able to expand membership amazing through a combination of kidnapping murder and minor invasive surgery. PRT Response The Brockton Bay Protectorate has tried to stop them several times but were unable to bring Lung into custody. Members History Background The Azn Bad Boys shares its name with the first American gang Lung joined when he arrived in America. He continues to use the name as an example of what he does to enemies.“But the ‘Azn Bad Boys’?” “A reminder, to my enemies, of what I’ve done before, what I could do again.” - Excerpt from Interlude 22.y Lung made it a mission to conquer and absorb every gang in Brockton Bay with Asian members and many without. Once he had the manpower he needed, the non-Asian gangs were cannibalized for assets, their members discarded. Insinuation 2.2 Once there were no more major gangs in the east end of town to absorb, he began forcing anyone Asian older than twelve and younger than sixty to join or pay tribute. There had been local news reports on it, newspaper articles, and signs in the guidance counselor’s office detailing where people who were targeted in this way could go for help.Insinuation 2.2 Oni Lee was Lung's "flunky" in the ABB, and his only parahuman subordinate for a time. Bakuda joined just before the story began.Gestation 1.6 Story Start On April 11, 2011 Lung was brought into custody by Armsmaster with assistance from an unnamed vigilante and the Undersiders. At the time, the gang numbered between forty or fifty unpowered individuals. Following his arrest, Bakuda took over the gang. Notable elements of Bakuda's reign include the "recruitment" of all Asians between the ages of 15 and 50, the implantation of remote activated explosive devices into the heads of all ABB members, and the detonation of bombs throughout Brockton Bay. During these events, Oni Lee broke Lung out of prison. There was also a notable conflict between Bakuda and the Undersiders. Due to Bakuda's over-the-top actions, several villain groups including Coil, the Undersiders, the Travelers, Faultline's Crew and Empire Eighty-Eight created a temporary alliance to dismantle the ABB. As a result of this alliance, both Lung and Bakuda were incarcerated in the Baumann Parahuman Containment Center and the ABB was dissolved. Site Navigation Category:Groups and Organizations Category:Villains